The Polar Dilemma
by Clockwork-Ceni
Summary: Lea and Ven met at a dance. They're perfect for each other. Just as long as they keep lying. Slash. One-shot. T for safety.


**A/N: Huh. I found this just sitting around, so I cleaned it up a tiny bit and slapped it on here. BE PREPARED FOR INSANE AND RANDOM BLAH!**

"Ugh… I can't believe that Terra made me wear this," Ventus muttered under his breath. He gently stepped aside as two drunken boys stumbled around. Sighing, he leaned against the snack-table. The lights flashed and people jumped around (or danced, depending on your view of it). The bass flowed through the blond boy's veins. He hadn't been looking forward to this party, and detested the fact that he was here.

In a dress. And a wig.

That's right; Terra had forced Ven to go to the biggest party of the year _as a girl_. At least he didn't know anyone. No one had even looked at the cross-dresser, much less talked to him.

"Hi!" _Eff my life._ Ven looked up and saw two bright green eyes staring back at him. They belonged to a smiley redhead boy. He wore a simple yellow shirt and black jeans.

"Err… Hi-Hi," Ven replied, making his voice squeak. _Please don't let him see through me. Please oh please oh please_.

"My name's Lea, mind if I share your table?" Ven shook his head, false hair whipping across his face. "Cool." Lea leaned back against the table, eyes half open lazily. "So, you got a name?"

"Ventu- Ventina," Ven wanted to smack himself. Ventina? Really, that's the best he could do. "But you can call me Ven."

"Ven," Lea nodded in approval. "You liking the party?"

Ven shrugged. "I guess, why?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

They fell into a short silence after that. Well, if you could call the screaming crowd and blaring music silence. Then the song switched and Ven groaned. "Ugh! I hate this song. The artist is so overplayed!"

Lea smirked. "Tell me about it. The lyrics suck. And can you say-"

"Auto-Tuned!" They crowed together, chuckling. Lea reached over and grabbed a handful of pretzels. Ven stole one a few seconds later. They stayed like that for the majority of the night, snacking and talking about mutual interests. Then, realizing the time, Ven had to go.

"You wanna meet up later? Tomorrow, at the café on Fourth. Lunch." Lea said with a wave.

"Sure- wait what? No I-" but the red-head had already vanished into the crowd. "Well fu-"

…

Ven scowled into the window as it reflected himself in all his cross-dressing glory. Not only was he out in _public _dressed as a girl- well, wearing a wig and lots of layers. But he was forced into deeper humiliation by _Lea being an hour late_. Where could that boy be? The only reason Ven came was to tell him that they couldn't keep meeting. And Lea had the _nerve _to _stand him up_.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I wanted to get us movie tickets before they sold out." Ven looked up. Lea smiled sheepishly and waved two tickets. His cheeks were flushed. "I've been standing in line since 10. I didn't realize that so many people wanted to go see the opening night of-"

"You didn't!" Ven grabbed one of the tickets. Sure enough, printed in official lettering was the new movie that they both had been _dying _to see.

"So what're you going to order?" Lea asked as he studied the menu.

"Oh uh… I actually ordered us two burgers. Sorry, I got hungry and I know it takes forever to make them and-"

"Wait, what's on them?"

"Uh… cheese, lettuce, ketchup, a little onion, but no-"

"Tomato?"

"Yeah. I'm not that big of fan of them."

"Me neither!"

"So did I do ok?"

"You kidding? The only thing missing is-"

"Two chocolate shakes and a large fry," the waitress set down two tall glasses and the basket of fries. "Your burgers will be done in a few."

Ven blushed. "I didn't know what shake you wanted so I got chocolate."

"My favorite." Lea smiled, green eyes glowing.

It was odd, Ven mulled, that we have the same favorite things. Oh well.

…

"So what'd you think of the movie?" Ven asked as they walked out of the theater.

"It wasn't as good as the previews."

"You got that right."

Lea sighed. Why did fate hate him so? Find a girl that's awesome, sweet, likes everything that Lea does, and… Lea knew he couldn't do this. He was only hurting everyone. "Ven? I have a confession."

Ven looked up, surprise flitting through her _deep _blue eyes. "Yeah… me too," she sighed and rubbed her arm. "Lea I, I'm-"

"Shh… let me go first," Lea took a deep breath. "Ven, you're an amazing girl. You're kind and generous and probably in the few hours that I've known you you've become one of my best friends. But that's all we'll ever be."

Ven blinked. "What?"

"Ven, I don't like girls."

She blinked and then… She _giggled_. "Really?"

"Yeah. When people say I'm flaming, they're not talking about my pyromaniac tendencies or my amazing looks."

"I don't like girls either." Ven said, grinning.

"Exactly! Wait what does that have to do with anything?" Lea scratched his head, confused.

Ven blushed. "The truth is, Lea, I'm not a girl."

"What?"

Ven pulled at her- his? - hair and let it slide off. The blond wig dangled limply from his hands as the boy wrung it nervously. "I lost a bet to one of my friends and he made me go to that party- as a girl. I wanted to tell you, but, well, I didn't get a chance to."

Lea blinked. "Ven, I think this could be the start of a _very _interesting relationship."

**A/N: VENTINA. *snort * **


End file.
